Ladies Man
by Korrupted
Summary: It's Mamoru and Usagi's anniversary, and things get a bit... steamy. PORN WITH PLOT. Will have five chapters. Mamoru/Inner senshi. Birthday gift for a dear friend, because REAL friends write friends birthday porn! WARNING gets progressively more bondage-y with each chapter. Contains adult things. READ WITH CAUTION! HIATUS!
1. Soft as Moonlight

A/N: This is a birthday gift for one of my good friends, and it will have five chapters in total. Yes, I am well aware of the fact that most friends just write some random nonsense on a card, or the person's facebook wall these days, but I feel that REAL friends write friends birthday porn.

So, happy birthday, dude.

_**WARNING:**_ **THIS. IS. SMUT.** Yes, there is plot, but this is a PORN WITH PLOT. If you do NOT want to read sex scenes, just click that lovely red X in the upper right hand corner of your screen now. Yes, now. Each chapter will get progressively less tame in the bedroom sense, as per his request. Because I am THAT awesome of a friend, I will happily tailor it to his likes. THIS IS FREAKING PORN. If you complain about how graphic it is, I swear to THOTH I will dismember you.

With love,  
Korrupted.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Sailor Moon. Otherwise I would be happy as all hell, and a whole lot wealthier. And I probably wouldn't be writing on fanfic, now would I?

* * *

Mamoru stood in the doorway of the house he and his girlfriend shared, a bouquet of roses in his hand as his blue eyes closed. It was their anniversary and the black haired man had almost forgotten the date, the prince of Earth forced to stop by Makoto's apartment to hurriedly beg her to help pick out flowers and a gift for his affectionate -lazy, but affectionate- lover. He really was in her debt for this one.

He took a deep breath and opened the door to see his blonde sweetheart setting the table with an ice cream sandwich crammed halfway into her mouth, somehow managing to eat the item without dropping it onto the table. His features softened into a wide grin, Mamoru walking over to his beloved moon princess to kiss her forehead tenderly. "Usako, you should probably finish your dessert while I finish setting the table. Here, these are for you." The man offered her the flowers, hoping the senshi of the storms hadn't led him astray with her suggestions.

The blue eyes of the young woman before him seemed to sparkle, the fact that she set down the unfinished ice cream snack just to kiss him in thanks told Mamoru that the Jupiter soldier had at least been right with the flowers. He felt her slender arms resting around his neck, kissing the younger female gently but passionately; he could taste the sweetness of the vanilla confection on her lips, but he loved it. The cool dessert flavor seemed to meld perfectly with the taste of her lips, Mamoru feeling intoxicated by the combination before pulling back and retrieving a jewelry box from his jacket pocket as well. The moment he had her attention on the velvet box, he opened it to reveal a crystal pendant with the left half carved like the Earth, the right half the moon. "Happy anniversary, Usako." He whispered, grinning as his lover's jaw dropped in awe. He owed Makoto big time for this; she had seen it in the shop window while he had missed it.

"Mamo-chan! It's...! It's...!" He laughed as she struggled to find the words she so desperately needed to describe how much she loved it, the vapid blonde settling for kissing her taller boyfriend once again instead. Sometimes, Usagi just preferred to skip stumbling over her words and show him that limitless depth of affection that her enormous heart somehow managed to house. It was one of the things the blue eyed hero loved about her, even if she would trip over completely flat surfaces on a near hourly basis.

He motioned for her to turn around for him as he took out the necklace and held it, lovingly draping it around her neck before clasping it once more, then turning her gently around to have a look at Usagi. Her blue eyes were bright with happy tears, the tip of her nose red as she giggled, her pale hand brushing away a tear that rolled down her soft cheek, the girl looking even more like the queen she was destined to become regardless of the emotional display. "Oh, Usagi... You look so beautiful..." He breathed in reverence at her innocent beauty, staring on in open rapture.

A faint blush blossomed to life on her cheeks, the pink hue deepening by the second as a shy grin broke out, the young woman hugging him tightly before glancing at the finished pot of food. _'We COULD always eat it in the morning...'_ She rationalized, smirking as she leaned up to kiss her blue eyed prince once more, but more passionately, the hunger and desire in the action growing. It ignited the burning blaze within the man, his arms wrapping around her firmly as he pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue tracing along her bottom lip in a silent request of entry. The moment Usagi granted him admittance, Mamoru seized it, feeling her smaller hands pulling him closer to her own body, tiny, mewling groans of contented pleasure escaping her mouth to be muffled against his. It was almost like a precarious feeling of drowning in the other person's embrace, but both seemed oddly undisturbed at that fact.

Usagi finally found herself able to pull back a bit as her breathing came in short, heavy pants, her whole body alight with need and desire. She felt him lift her body up to wrap her legs around his waist, his lips on hers once more as the princess of the moon clutched her arms around his shoulders, her slender fingers running through his black tresses as she felt him walking to somewhere. She was lost in his lips as he fumbled with a door, his left hand gripping under her thigh to help support her before he lowered her to the bed, the blonde young woman feeling his firm length pressing into her center. It was gratifying that she held this power over him, that she could turn him on with a few glances and well-timed kisses.

But deep inside, she knew that while Mamoru adored her, he always did hunger for more than she could offer him, but she had no idea how to remedy that fact. His hands trailed up her hips and stomach as his mouth nibbled down her throat, the blonde whimpering softly in pleasure as her head tilted back to expose more of her neck to him. Mamoru gripped the collar of her shirt before he simply tore it open down the center, his desire driven blue eyes drinking in the sight of his blushing girlfriend below him; how he loved seeing her so shy and still so beautiful. His hands trailed to her bra before he simply tore it between the cups, seeing her desire flushed face sulk minorly at the destruction of her clothing only for a moment before he too shed his blazer and shirt. "Usako, you are perfect..." He praised tenderly, ignoring the tiny pout she was showing at the destruction of the cloth coverings; she always did hate it when he got too aggressive.

Mamoru didn't allow Usagi much time to sulk, his mouth latching gently onto her left nipple to suck on the sensitive area. Her moans were intoxicating, the feeling of his girlfriend writhing under him in bliss empowering, but the masked hero had to keep his desires on a short leash. His sweet, gentle lover didn't enjoy those displays at all, and so he was bound to abide to her needs of simple pleasures. His agile fingers traced up her delicate skin, caressing her right breast firmly yet gently as his right hand fumbled with his pants, impatiently kicking the item to the bedroom floor with his boxers swiftly following. The air around them was gradually growing warmer and warmer, Mamoru pressing teasing kisses and nips along her stomach as she slid down her body, their blue eyes locked in a moment of erotic longing as he pulled down her now wet panties to discard them on the floor. "So perfect." He whispered in the thick, desire-laded silence that filled the room, swooping in to teasingly lick her wetness.

Usagi held a hand over her mouth as a moan of pleasure escaped her, her head tilted back from the bliss that Mamoru was granting her. She knew that this deliberate pace was killing him, but she couldn't stand anything faster, or rougher. However, the ever understanding blonde was starting to craft a rather hazy idea on how she could help her beloved Tuxedo Kamen. She felt his skilled tongue flicking inside of her passage, arching her lithe form as incoherent groans filled the room her hips bucking just a little. Usagi trembled, moaned, writhed, and squirmed in his grasp as the pleasure built in intensity, rocking her hips to assist his efforts.

There was a great force in her abdomen, much like a steel coil being tightly wound, the sensation tingling down her thighs as the Moon Princess clawed at the soft sheets below her. "Mamoru!" She moaned out loudly as the pressure reached it's peak and her form bucked with her climax.

When she had finally finished being swept away with the ecstasy from her orgasm, the odango-haired woman noticed her lover hovering over her body, panting heavily before he kissed her fiercely. She could taste the sweetness of her own pleasure on his tongue, her slender arms wrapping around his shoulders as he shifted enough to allow his throbbing, condom wrapped erection to press at her still quivering opening. The princess rocked her hips teasingly, causing the prince of Earth to groan in need, finding himself gently thrusting himself into her opening. Mamoru was always awed by just how amazing she felt around him, how her shuddering walls squeezed against his cock as he remained stationary for a moment or two, just basking in the sensations of being joined with the woman he loved beyond all else.

Gently, slowly, he began to slide in and out of her tight passage, feeling his lithe girlfriend arch under him as soft moans fluttered from her mouth to his. Short nails dug into his shoulders as Mamoru had to hold himself back from letting his aggression out, rocking his hips faster as her dripping center tightened on his length wonderfully, the blue eyed man kissing Usagi passionately. He groaned hungrily into her soft lips as his arms wrapped around her body firmly, holding her both protectively and a bit possessively. The moment she rolled her hips, blue eyes rolled upwards, the masked warrior thrusting faster and deeper into the moaning princess below. His thick, throbbing cock slid wetly in and out of her soaked opening, their sounds of bliss mingling in the heavy, sex-scented air as he continued his actions.

Mamoru never knew just what power Usagi had over him, but at times like this, he never cared. His mouth moved to the crook of her neck, biting and kissing the silky, pale flesh as he intensified his actions, the breathy whimpers and moans in his ear driving his desire to spike. Usagi was all but clawing at his firm back, trails of red skin left in the wake of her fingernails, her abdomen once again starting to gain the sensation of a coil being wound. Her athletic legs found themselves firmly wrapped about her lover's waist, her moans shorter, higher in pitch, and louder in volume as his thrusts grew stronger, more urgent.

His member seemed to swell just a bit more as he half-growled, shoving his length deep into her body as she finally hit a second orgasm. The tightening and stroking that wrapped around his cock shoved him over his own edge, his thick, hot seed filling the condom heavily. Once he no longer was seeing stars, he slowly leaned down and kissed the panting blonde tenderly on her lips once, twice, then a third time as his muscled frame shook slightly. Mamoru grinned down at the woman he adored as his right hand caressed her cheek with a feather-light touch, her hazy blue hues reflecting the deep love that was shining from his own for her; Usagi completed him. She was what he needed to feel free, while he was what kept her grounded. "I love you, Usako." He whispered in a voice filled with reverence, watching her blush and smile in response.

With a great amount of discontent, he slowly slid his softening length from within her, carefully removing the contraceptive and disposing of it before wiping himself off on a wash cloth, and walking to the kitchen for two glasses of tea. On his way there, he noticed the long abandoned confection on the dinner plate, melted and rather dismal in appearance, a crooked smile on his lips; only he had the ability to cause Usagi to allow ice cream to melt.

* * *

Usagi lay on her back on the bed, her slightly trembling fingers touching the pendant lovingly as she thought. She truly loved her boyfriend, but he still needed something she couldn't provide for him, something that she never would be able to. She chewed her lower lip nervously, stretching languidly before shifting to draw the thin sheets over her bare frame. How could she help him? He was so very aggressive at times, and the future queen knew it had to be killing him to not let it out. But who would be able to help him at her req- oh. That's the answer! Blue eyes widened in revelation, clutching her gift firmly on it's chain.

If she couldn't assist Mamoru, the only people she could trust to do so were her four best friends, her four guardians. At least one of them surely had the ability to tolerate his rougher nature. She could easily handle Mamoru for this battle; all she had to do was tell him that he had a 'hall pass' to sleep with each one of her closest friends only once.

The real battle would be convincing the girls to go along with it.


	2. Thawing Desires

A/N: And so, I FINALLY have finished the second chapter of this five part series. I'm very shocked at the recent amount of people following this. And for my good friend, this is the gift that keeps on giving! To be quite honest, I never had imagined that I would be writing anything like this at all. EVER. A harem fic is completely out of my comfort-zone and actually new to me. For me, plot is key and I really had to strive to keep the plot true for this whole thing to work. And so, here it is! Also, there is a wonderful gift for all the readers of this fic down at the bottom. Look for the second author's note once you finish reading!

_**WARNING! CAUTION! ATTENTION!:** _This is porn with plot! SMUT. SEX. LEMONS. SCREWING. BANGING. Whatever else you want to call it. If you don't want to read a one-shot of Ami and Mamoru getting down and dirty, please find yourself a fic that is right for you. And I will dismember you violently if you read it only to complain about the graphic nature. This contains SEX. GRAPHIC SEX. Maybe a bit of language. If you like that sort of thing, then keep your eyes open and your pants unzipped.

With Love,  
Korrupted.

**Shout outs-**

Harem Lover 26: I'm glad I could provide you with a Mamoru harem fic, then! Sadly, I am actually one of those people who HATE orgy type fics. I mean, I can really only support threesomes fully. After that it's just a confused tangle of limbs in my opinion. The plot also would not call for it, nor would it allow it with all of the varying degrees of sexual preferences that you will be seeing here. So, there will not be a sixth chapter from me. However, I do hope that you find a good orgy fic from someone else.

Kalaong: As I mentioned, I will not be writing a sixth chapter to this. I'm sorry to disappoint y'all with that. It's just not something I would be able to write, and most certainly not at the level I demand all of my fics to be for me to upload them.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! If I did, we would be seeing Haruka and Michiru wake up in bed together. In at least four episodes of the original animated show.

* * *

Usagi had to admit, she had never seen Ami quite this flustered before. The twenty three year old bluenette was red, sputtering, and squeaking as she gestured with her hands wildly, as if not sure how to properly voice her indignation or embarrassment. "But Ami-chaaaan..." She whined, pouting her lips just a little. "I need your help with this! Please, for me?" The princess pleaded.

"A-absolutely not! Usagi-chan, I had a crush on him years ago! Years! We were all kids, and I think each of us did to some extent, but he's your boyfriend. It just feels..." She squirmed uncomfortably, unsure of how to end it before stating simply, "Wrong to sleep with your boyfriend."

The moon princess bat her eyelashes, the medical student instantly scoffing at the attempt to sway her. "That may work with Mako-chan, but not with me." Her blush had lessened, walking to her kitchen to get a glass of water to drink and also give her time to calm her whirling thoughts.

Sleep with Mamoru? Had Usagi tied her odangos on a bit too tight? Had a new foe surfaced after all these years to capture the real Usagi and leave behind a poorly cobbled together clone? The med student doubted that one, but the fact that this was being discussed at all proved a deep level of trust her friend had. A sigh left her lips before she drained the glass and set it down.

A tiny voice in her head mentioned the repercussions of their young leader asking Rei this very favor. The short-tempered miko would be chasing her about the shrine with a broom, aiming to knock that ice cream loving head clear off of her shoulders with a few well-aimed swipes. The thought of her asking the notoriously violent warrior of thunder causing the brilliant guardian of ice to shudder slightly. She had seen Youma, Cardians, humans, and other various foes stupid enough to anger her be thrown about in a fit of rage, the martial artist only growing in her ferocity if that target was one she was supposed to kill. No, both of them should be kept out of this hair-brained bargain at all costs. Especially Makoto. Unless they felt like cleaning up a crime scene in the wake of a possible pummeling, her all too eager fists taking out any indignation on some poor soul who just happened to cross her. And that was if she left them a body to clean up. Ami felt that she would probably be saving a life or two just by agreeing to the request.

She would do it this once, and if Usagi ever asked again, Ami vowed to force her to solve calculus equations for a month.

The bluenette returned to the sitting area of her tiny studio apartment, her cerulean eyes full of hard certainty. "Alright. I will help you with this just this once. We never talk of this again, and you never, ever ask this of me again, Usagi. Or I shall be forced to have you do math for a very, very long time." The genius stated in a firm voice, gaining a salute in return.

"Oh, Ami-chan. How is your sensei doing? I think it was Tachibo-senshi. How did your anatomy lesson go yesterday?"

Her face turned bright red, the student ducking back into the kitchen. "I-it went well! He was kind enough to h-help me with identifying muscle sprains." Oh, that anatomy lesson had gone very well indeed, but she really couldn't tell Usagi about most of it. It wouldn't do to reveal that she was sleeping with one of her teachers.

* * *

Ami had never been this nervous. She had been late for class, failed a test, waited for acceptance letters, battled various foes, but this was the most daunting task yet. She had to sleep with her princess' boyfriend. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she had agreed to this. Her clothing was simple; a long blue skirt, a pale yellow blouse, and an ice blue bolero jacket. Ami glanced at the time once again. Seven thirty five. Mamoru should be here any moment now, and she had no idea what on earth she was going to say to him.

_'Oh, good evening. I see you are here to engage in sexual intercourse with me at the request of your girlfriend and my best friend. Yes, step right on in and we'll get started right away.'_

The bluenette shook her head to rid herself of the thought. That would never do. Aside from her sensei, there had been one other man that she had ever slept with; a fellow med student who had been a fumbling mess and neither had any idea what the hell they were doing. However, a knock on her door pulled her from her thoughts, a blush settling on her cheeks as the future doctor stood and walked to the door, opening it to reveal Mamoru in a black shirt and jeans. "Uhh... H-hello, Ami-chan." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

The bluenette ducked her head a bit and motioned for him to enter, shutting the door behind him once again. The man shuffled his feet, clearly just as uncomfortable as she was before the woman spoke. "I... I'm not exactly certain how we are t-to go about this, Mamo-chan. We've been friends a long time, but this isn't anything I had thought we would do." She admitted.

Mamoru chuckled, hoping to put her at ease. "I understand, Ami-chan."

He took in her clothing. It was simple and understated, just like the woman who wore them. In the many years he had known Usagi's friends, he had always thought of the bluenette bookworm as 'cute'. But now she had crossed into the realm of classic beauty, a woman who was well on her way to becoming a respected doctor, and the masked hero suddenly found himself wondering just where in the hell all of that time had gone. She, like the others, had gone and grown up, her soft beauty growing until it was as clear as new snow.

If nothing else, Mamoru could easily admit that Mizuno Ami was a radiant woman.

He tore himself from his revere and cleared his throat anxiously. "Look, Ami-chan, if you really don't want to do this, I can go. I promise, we really don't have to." The hero offered, more than willing to leave should she ask him.

It was her turn to giggle, the slight blush on her cheeks an added accent of modest beauty. "I thank you for your kind offer, Mamoru-chan, but I am fine. Would you like to sit, or shall we skip directly to the intended activity for the night?"

The black haired male couldn't help but laugh at her rather diplomatic question, grinning widely as he sat. "Which one would you prefer, Ami-chan? This is still all up to you."

She smiled wider, gesturing at him on the couch. "It seems that you have already taken a seat, so we can at least spend some time talking." Ami slid back into the spot she had been occupying before, legs crossed at the ankles and off to the side, the very image of refined grace. "How have you been, Mamo-chan? We don't talk much anymore aside from battles these days. I suppose we can blame growing up and having lives now for that."

The male nodded, agreeing with her observation. "Yeah, we have been a bit out of touch now that Minako-chan's modeling career has taken off, and you are doing medical school. Have you heard about Mako-chan taking up even more martial arts? She has more black belts now than a department store!"

The blue eyes of the brilliant woman widened; no, she hadn't heard. The fact that the soldier of lightning was now even more lethal than before re-enforced her thought that she had made a very wise choice to agree to the scheme. Mamoru would be lucky to just have lost a limb or two if Usagi had gone to Makoto, not to mention the countless other casualties along the way just out of a fit of rage. "Well, I would certainly hate to see anyone foolish enough to attempt taking her on." Another wisely diplomatic answer.

Mamoru grinned, then grew serious, his gaze on his host. She wasn't going to be what he needed, he could already see that, but maybe she could help a little. He stood and crossed over to sit next to her, their blue eyes locking. "Ami, if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, I want you to tell me. Promise me that." The prince of Earth pleaded, his face a few inches from hers.

The warrior of ice felt breathless, her cheeks colored with a light blush. "I... I will." She panted out softly, finding his lips pressed gently to hers.

Mamoru's kiss was tender, timid, cautiously testing the waters as his hands were placed at her hips. He could feel the soft shiver course through her, then her lips pressing into his with a touch more passion behind the action. His tongue traced her lower lip, and she admitted him, her slender fingers slowly twining into his jet black locks, the man adding more force in reply. His own hands traced along her sides, Ami arching her modest chest against his as he groaned gently in desire. He felt her nails teasingly scratch his scalp, his fingertips digging into her back ever so slightly in reflex, the bluenette releasing a soft moan into his lips. Experimentally, he pressed his fingertips into her cloth covered spine between her shoulder blades, and scratched down, Ami responding with a shuddering moan as his erection throbbed in his pants.

The masked hero pulled her closer against his body, Ami surprising him by climbing onto his lap and straddling him. Maybe the demure medical student wasn't quite as tame as he had thought, Mamoru moving his mouth to nip at the crook of her neck. Another breathy moan assaulted his ears, and in the blink of an eye, he was tugging away her bolero jacket, the bluenette already trying to extract herself from her blouse even before the discarded article of clothing hit the floor. The man helped her out of the yellow fabric before his mouth took possession of the exposed area of her collar bones, feeling her squirm on his lap, her heated center brushing against his arousal tortuously. Her skin was cool, soft, and tasted as clean as new snow, her fingers knotted in his hair as her head tilted back sensually. One of Mamoru's hands expertly unfastened her bra, pulling back to discard the item as the woman fumbled with his shirt, panting heavily as heavy clouds of lust rolled off of her. "A-ami..." He managed to get out moments before she finally had succeeded in pulling off his top, feeling her lips kiss his neck as his length throbbed harder in desire. "Ami, sh-shouldn't we use the bed...?" He sounded a bit dazed, blood no longer solely flowing to his brain.

"Why? This is just as good a place as any." Was the startlingly logical response, the future doctor rolling her hips teasingly into his, a soft growling groan vibrating in the black haired hero's throat.

"But... It's your couch..." Was his weak defense, though his hands slid up her soft, pale stomach to caressing her small breasts lightly.

There was a breathless giggle, her lips moved to his right ear, causing him to shiver at the sensation of her soft lips brushing against the sensitive shell. "It's not the strangest place I've engaged in sexual activities, Mamo-chan." She whispered in a slightly husky voice, once again rolling her hips.

Somewhere between the heavy waves of desire and lust, the rose wielding man was amused by the uncharacteristic display of coy seduction and untamed teasing the shy, rather composed bluenette was giving him. _'Kami-sama, she's a little ice temptress in disguise, isn't she...?'_ He mused, swooping in to kiss her lips again. He could vaguely feel her hands trying to work his zipper as she shifted to hover about his lap, groaning in lament when her damp opening was no longer pressing against his aching cock.

However, a slender hand soon grasped his member, gently tugging it free of it's confines and out through the opening, her index finger tracing the shaft of it almost as if studying it by touch, her eyes still closed as they kissed. Another shifting of position and Mamoru felt giddy with lust as he realized that the senshi of wisdom had purposefully neglected her panties, her wet slit rubbing along his length as an intoxicating tease, his hands roughly trailing down her spine, the half clothed woman still rocking her hips as a delicious torment for him. Never had he suspected her to be such a little minx, the burning desires that lay hidden just below that cool and collected surface of Mizuno Ami that everyone knew so well.

Finally, Mamoru couldn't take any more of her sweet torture, reaching one hand to her hips to halt her motions, his other guiding his cock into her opening before a shred of sense interrupted his sex-focused thoughts. "W-wait, I should get a condom..."

A delicate finger was pressed to his lips to quiet him, the sultry expression on the woman's flushed face making his mind go blank. "I'm on birth control. It's alright." She whispered in a husky voice, sinking down lower onto his pulsing member with a tiny moan of pleasure.

_'Oh, whoever has her is one lucky bastard...'_ He was able to think before pleasure once again robbed him of rational thoughts.

Mamoru was more than happy to let Ami take the lead, his hands wandering along her stomach, moving them in wonder up and down her toned thighs. She was a swimmer, her lithe body housing slight muscles in it's frame, those glorious legs currently helping her arch and slide along his cock as moans flowed from those pink lips. His sapphire hues watched her through half closed eyelids, enjoying how her chest would arch if he scratched along her lower back in a certain way, leaning forwards to suckled on her left nipple as she continued to move in his member. It was amazing to be able to feel the dripping, hot, tight passage stroking him directly, her wetness soaking him wonderfully with the evidence of her pleasure. "Mmmnnn... Ami, you feel so good..." Mamoru praised as he arched his hips to meet hers, leaning back to watch her expression.

Her sapphire hues were half-mast, her modest breasts moving with each motion they made, her pale skin lightly flushed. Ami's skirt was still in place, her fluids soaking the pants of the man she was straddling as her tight passage squeezed him a bit more. Her head was a bit light as pleasure and desire mounted, her hands tracing his chest softly as he started to all but pound into her. The woman let her head fall back, moaning languidly as his hands gripped her waist, the ecstasy building higher and higher within her, the already hard cock inside of her swelling a bit more. Mamoru growled and quickly started to bite along her throat, feeling her tightening more with the action as her nails gripped his shoulders, her head tilting to the side as the volume of her pleasure laced cries grew. "Mamo-chan...~! Mamoru! Kami-sama, Mamoru!" Ami panted, finally wrapping her arms around his shoulders tightly as her climax washed over her.

The tensing and trembling of her body was too much when paired with the hot wave of fluid her orgasm brought with it, and with one final thrust, Mamoru held her down on his cock as it began pulsing, shooting his hot seed deep into her body as he groaned into the crook of her neck, his hips jerking with each burst of his release. He was panting as heavily as the bluenette in his arms, their mixed fluids slowly trickling down her inner thigh as his member began to soften within her. His mind was still clouded by pleasure, both sets of blue eyes half closed as they tried to catch their breath before Ami sat up in his lap. She placed her hands at the base of her neck, taking a deep breath in through her nose as she ran her fingers up through her own slightly sweaty, azure locks, her chest arching sensuously with her motion. It reminded Mamoru of someone who was stretching after a particularly lovely nap, but far more seductive, sultry. A very stark contrast to how she acted at all other times. "Mmmnnn~ That was nice, Mamo-chan." She stated in her soft voice, a relaxed smile on her lips as she glanced down at the man she was still straddling. Once again, Mamoru was mentally congratulating whatever man was lucky enough to have managed to claim Ami as his girlfriend. "Did I help any?"

He licked his lips as he smiled back at her, suddenly a bit shy himself now that the deed was done. Here he was, sitting with his one of his girlfriend's best friends on his softened cock, both completely topless, and the air reeking of sex. "Well, you did. But truth be told, what I needed was a bit... Different than this. I mean, you were amazing, Ami-chan, and I bet your boyfriend is far more than satisfied. I just... Have a need to be more... To be rougher. You know?" He felt like he had just put his foot in his mouth, his eyes nervously looking at the medical student to try to gauge how badly he had messed up.

Instead, he saw Ami tapping her lower lip in thought, her brow a bit furrowed. "Hmmm, I had been concerned of this outcome. Though, to be quite honest, I had my own doubts if I would be able to properly assist you. I will speak to Usagi and recommend for her to enlist Minako-chan for help. If anyone should be able to help you, it's Minako." She smirked at him devilishly. "She is our resident Goddess of Love, after all."

Mamoru couldn't help but chuckle at her casually clinical speech about their recently finished activities, but was a bit wary about anyone else being caught up in this plan. His train of thought was quite violently derailed when the bluenette dismounted him, the half dressed male groaning softly before looking at his soaked pants, turning bright red. Ami giggled at his expression, walking towards her closet to claim a pair of men's dress slacks for him as she spoke again, "I can wash those for you. Here, you and Tachibo-sensei seem to be the same size."

His brain half shut down at her words, barely catching her telling him she was going to take a shower, placing the clothing for him to change into on a chair. "Wait, Tachibo-sensei? As in your university professor for medical studies?!" He called after her, numbly shedding his pants as she poked her head out of the bathroom, her face a very respectable red hue.

"Y-yes. He is single, well sort of. We aren't official as the university does frown upon this sort of thing. Please, don't tell anyone Mamo-chan." She pleaded.

His eyes locked with hers as he pulled the slacks up, a reassuring smile on his lips. "I won't tell a soul, Ami-chan. But... I must ask as a friend... How old is he?"

She quickly vanished back into her bathroom, the water starting up. "H-he is only forty one." The woman replied in a squeaky tone.

Mamoru felt his jaw drop open. Ami was not only seeing one of her instructors, but one almost twenty years older than her?! Well, there was one thing the masked hero had most certainly learned tonight about the quiet medical student; Ami was most certainly not as straight-laced as she liked to have others believe. One really couldn't judge a book by it's cover.

* * *

A/N 2: And here's a sneak peek at the next chapter of Ladies Man!

_Minako sat straight and rigid in front of Usagi, blinking slowly, as if calculating everything that her clumsy friend had just said. "**Sleep with Mamoru. You want me to screw your boyfriend just to help him vent his... More aggressive side. Am I getting that right?"** She inquired in a slow voice._

_Usagi simply nodded, hoping for the best. It had turned out that Ami had been far closer to her own tastes when it came to sex than she had thought, and it left her right back at square one. Maybe the warrior of Venus could be more in tuned to what her prince needed. The budding idol took a deep breath in, the future queen bracing herself for the worst..._


	3. In A Whole New Light

_**A/N:**_ WOW. I bet you all thought I had abandoned this one. I just have had no luck getting through the writer's block on it for almost two years. An yet, here is the third installment of the five part series.

**Shout outs:**

Harem Lover 26: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! But no, there will be no Outer Senshi involved. Just the Inner Senshi. Sorry to disappoint.

WaddleBuff: Feel that depression no more! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, nor the characters in any way. Trust me.

* * *

Minako sat straight and rigid in front of Usagi, blinking slowly, as if calculating everything that her clumsy friend had just said. "Sleep with Mamoru. You want me to screw your boyfriend just to help him vent his... More aggressive side. Am I getting that right?" She inquired in a slow voice.

Usagi simply nodded, hoping for the best. It had turned out that Ami had been far closer to her own tastes when it came to sex than she had thought, and it left her right back at square one. Maybe the warrior of Venus could be more in tune to what her prince needed. The budding idol took a deep breath in, the future queen bracing herself for the worst.

"Okay, I'm in. If it's only this once, I'll help you. Besides, I haven't had sex with a guy in several months anyways. I'm running low on batteries." Was the oddly definitive answer.

Usagi blinked several times in silence. That was it? No arguments? No yelling? No stipulations? Just, 'Well, I haven't been boned in a while so, sure. I'll do this for you two'? There was no way it was this easy. "A-are you sure about this?"

Blue eyes met blue as the idol grinned. "Yeah. Of course. But like I said, just this once. Maybe that way you don't need to bother Mako-chan or Rei-chan with this."

The clumsy girl shuddered at the thought of going to Rei with this particular mission, and Makoto might break a wall or something if she asked her. Maybe even maim a person or three depending on how her day at work had gone. Hopefully Minako could take care of this, and the other two need not be disturbed. However, a single issue nudged it's way into the pigtailed head of the confection loving girl. "Wait, you don't even have any vibrators here! Where would you be stashing them?"

The only reason that she knew that fact at all was that Minako has misplaced her favorite Prada purse and the five women had turned the entire house upside-down looking for it. No drawer had been left unemptied, no closet unchecked, no space was safe for any sort of adult items to have been hidden. Minako didn't own a single adult toy, much to her shock, unless she kept them at a different location.

The model smirked and held up her right index finger, waggling it side to side in a 'no' gesture. "Uh-uh. That location, my dear, is a very well-guarded secret indeed."

* * *

Minako sat on her couch, thrumming her fingers nervously on the arm below. The warrior of Venus wore one of her favorite golden orange dresses, her ocean eyes glancing at the clock for the hundredth time. Seven thirty. With any luck, she could help sort out this whole Mamoru debacle, and that way Usagi wouldn't have to flee for her life from an enraged Rei chasing her with a broom, or discover just how Makoto could tear down an entire city with just her hands and fury. With any luck...

A knock sounded, Minako jerking slightly before hurrying over to the door an opening it, Mamoru wearing a blue dress shirt. "Thank Serenity you left that ugly ass green blazer at home." She teased, the man laughing as he entered.

Mamoru had never been to Minako's home before, looking about to see several warm touches he would have expected to see in Makoto's condo instead of the residence of the vivacious blonde. Maybe one of her modeling friends had come in and helped her decorate, or the green eyed warrior had actually assisted her with filling the large space with objects. His sapphire hues locked with her ocean blue, a playful smirk on his lips. "I remember you calling it a fashion disaster back when you were eighteen. Didn't you threaten me with a guy beating me up, or something?"

Minako giggled softly, waving off the question. "I threatened to send my gayest fashion designer after you. He would have probably said, 'Oh _KAMI-SAMA!_ My oh my, I just got a text from nineteen eighty eight. They want one of their worst fashion choices back!'" She listened to her guest laugh, his blue eyes sparkling slightly. "So, you want to just hop to it? Or did you want to talk or something equally as boring before we finally decide to just have sex?"

The man gave his host a lop-sided grin, shrugging uncertainly. "Well, why not catch up for a few minutes." Suddenly his brow furrowed as he realized the jab at his old clothing. "And my clothes weren't _that_ unfashionable, thank you!"

Ocean blue orbs rolled, the model throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Kami-sama, are you _kidding?_ What about that dress shirt that was that horrible salmon color? Or the other one that the designer couldn't pick which shape or color to use, so they used them all? Or-"

"All right! All right! I get it, Mina-chan!"

Smirking in victory, Minako sat gracefully on the love seat, Mamoru taking a moment to study her. Like Ami, it seemed that the model had decided to dress to the nines to impress, her slim but somewhat curvy figure hugged by the material of her outfit to only leave some to the imagination. She was certainly stunning, every inch the model and idol that she had longed to be in her youth, and it was shocking to see just how well she had filled out since then. Decent bust, a firm bottom, toned legs, a smile that was both devious and innocent; yes, it was clear that Aino Minako could easily have her pick of the litter, and Mamoru had no idea what deity decided to throw such a beauty his way. Wait, yes he did. It had been his girlfriend. "So, how has modeling been?" He inquired, watching her grin and relax.

"Busy." She chuckled, casting him a soft expression, propping her chin on her right palm. "To be honest, I think I prefer fighting youma to dealing with agents. At least with the enemy I know that I _can_ destroy it in the end. The agents I have to play nice to."

The masked hero chuckled, feeling a bit more at ease. Unlike with Ami, he could feel a sensual aura radiating from Minako, and it gave him hope. Maybe, just maybe, the blonde would be the one he could solve everything with and leave both Makoto and Rei out of the equation. Though he had nothing against either of them, he was a bit conflicted over the idea of sleeping with his ex, and feared for the safety of Tokyo if anyone dared to ask the lightning wielder to agree to this. "That sounds rather vicious."

She beamed at him happily. "It is! But it's what you have to deal with as a model."

They both shared another round of laughter before Mamoru decided to cut to the chase, looking at her seriously. "Mina. We've been friends for years now. Please, promise me that you'll speak up if I do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"I promise, Mamo-chan." She insisted softly.

With that assurance, he stood and walked over to her, taking hold of her chin to tilt her face up and kiss her full on the mouth. She felt hesitant at first against his lips, but soon relaxed to return the gesture while his other hand glided along her back. Her skin was so soft, so smooth to the touch, and it drove him wild.

A deep longing echoed up his chest, and so he deepened the kiss more, pressing against Minako's smaller frame. He knew she could feel his firm length pressing against her stomach, and he couldn't help the more primal urges that she seemed to coax out of him. With no warning, Minako yelped in shock as he literally tore the dress at the back in his need to get it off of her.

"_Hey!_ I liked th- mmmmffpph!"

He cut off her protests with another deep kiss, his hands roaming her bare back eagerly. Hungrily. He almost growled when she pulled back from him, panting.

"Sl-slow down, Mamoru... Easy there."

He didn't want to slow down; he wanted to be rough, to let the more forceful side out. But if Minako couldn't handle it, then he would have to pull back for her sake.

"Sorry, guess I was a bit too fast?"

_'Understatement of the century...'_ She scoffed. "Just a bit. You can keep going, though."

Mamoru pulled back to admire her blue lace lingerie covered form, how it hugged her curves, how flawless her skin was. How the sight of her made his already throbbing length twitch in his trousers. He wanted her so badly, he wanted to let loose, but he had to wait to do that.

Minako slowly, teasingly began to undo his shirt as he hastily began to yank at his trousers, lustily watching every motion she made, the warmth of her fingertips on his chest bringing more heat to fog his mind, a low growl rumbling in his throat. And so he all but ripped away the blue lace bra from her body, hearing a yelp as the hooks broke from his less than careful grip.

"Dammit, Mamo-chan!" He heard her scold. "Would you _stop_ ruining my clothes?!"

He kissed her again as he backed her up against a wall, his left hand busy dipping into her last article of clothing to testingly stroke at her center. She was wet, but not as much as he had hoped. And a large part of him knew right then and there that she would also fall short on satisfying the part of him that brought him here to begin with. While he knew that Minako couldn't fix the main issue, Mamoru still couldn't bring himself to simply walk away from her. He was already too enthralled by her raw sexuality, even if it was far tamer than it suggested.

"Condom,_ condom._" She panted as he tugged down her lace panties. "I don't want a kid from this!"

Mamoru halted and grabbed the condom from his wallet he had put in there earlier, tore it open in fevered abandon, and quickly rolled it on. As his cerulean gaze returned to Minako, he watched her sigh and smirk in amusement.

"Men. Geez, Mamo-chan. Come on." She beckoned as she relaxed. "Do your thing."

He moved fluidly towards her and returned to kissing her deeply, his hands tracing down her sides. A few times she squeaked as his hands moved over certain areas on her hips, but Mamoru was more focused about sex than the guardian of Venus being ticklish.

As he moved closer towards Minako, Mamoru slipped one hand down to check on how wet she was, content at how damp she felt. "Put your arms around my shoulders, Mina." He mumbled into her ear, his hands stroking the back of her thighs.

Hesitantly, she obeyed, and found herself hoisted up by the older man. As he did so, Minako wrapped her legs around his waist out of nerves, Mamoru sliding himself into her opening. It was a bit painful due to how long he was, but it wasn't unbearable.

He could hear the whimper from her lips as her tight passage surrounded his length, but she felt so damn good to him. Slowly he rocked his hips into her, hearing another tiny whimper leave her lips, making him growl low in his throat. Again he thrust into her, feeling her nails digging into his shoulders as a soft moan of pleasure was voiced.

As each thrust seemed to provoke a more positive reaction from Minako, he moved just a bit harder, just a bit faster. Mamoru's hands held her thighs, pressing her back into the wall as he felt her wetness slowly dampening his own thighs, her legs tightening around him. Vaguely he could feel Minako's hips rocking with his, and she seemed to get even tighter on his thrusting length.

"Mmmnn~_ Ohhh...!_" She moaned loudly, her face buried in his shoulder.

Mamoru grunted louder as he re-positioned his feet, pounding into her harder still. He could feel her so tight on his throbbing member, and the moans she was making were so hot. It all made him giddy with lust as he hilted deep into her again and again. If she had a boyfriend, Mamoru was certain that he enjoyed her as much as he did right now. "Mina... Getting close..." He growled.

She scratched his back and moaned into his shoulder, nodding slightly as she felt his moving in and out, his length teasing and tormenting her. It was good, she had to admit, but not the best. Even still, she was getting dangerously close to climaxing as well, rolling her hips harder onto him a few times before groaning as her passage tightened more, then began to pulse and throb around him.

Mamoru grunted, he growled, and finally he held Minako down onto him as he thrust into her one last time, his semen shooting into the condom. He bucked a few times as his legs shook, finally lifting her from his softening shaft, and lowering her to the floor.

Minako sat heavily on the floor, panting as he joined her, both of them locking eyes. "Wow."

He smirked at her. "Yeah. Wow."

After a few more moments of recovering, a very serious expression crossed Minako's face. "Well, clearly I didn't work." She watched him sheepishly smile. "As fun as that was, you need to see if one of the other two might help. Someone with a bit more fire in them."

Mamoru went very pale. "Oh _no_..."

"Oh yes. I'll tell Usagi-chan to talk to Rei-chan about it tomorrow." When he looked ready to protest, Minako arched an eyebrow. "Do you _really_ want Mako-chan to be involved?"

"I... No, I guess you're right." He admitted in defeat, his sapphire hues skirting the wall.

"I thought not." She looked at the wreckage of her once lovely gown. "And you owe me a new dress, too!"


End file.
